Dusk to Darkness
by Daylight
Summary: Allen's worst fear comes true


Disclaimer: Escaflowne and all it's characters do not belong in any way to me.  
  
  
Dusk to Darkness  
by Daylight  
  
  
  
Darkness had stolen the day as a storm covered the land. The black clouds blocked the sun and smothered the surrounding countryside. Endless water streamed from the sky swept up swiftly by the wind and biting into Allen's face as it flew at him. Taking one hand off the reigns, he wiped the rain out of his eyes and pushed soaked strands of hair off his face. His usually perfect, golden hair was dull. It was plastered to his head, tangled by wind and soaked by rain. His Caeli uniform clung to him as it was drenched too and splattered by mud kicked up by his horse' hooves, but Allen didn't care about his clothes or his hair. He didn't care that the cold had reached his bones causing him to shiver. He didn't care that he could no longer feel his fingers. All he cared about was getting home.  
The rain left poor visibility and slippery ground along the muddy path, but Allen still pushed his black steed faster. He could feel the horse's muscles straining beneath him and could hear its lungs' gasping for air as it snorted in protest. He could smell the horses sweat as it mingled with the rain and mud. Normally, he would never treat his horse in such a way, but that day he had to.   
They raced along the road. The roaring wind leaving Allen deaf to all but the pounding of the horse's hooves. He strained his eyes until he could finally see the main building of the Shezar estate. He kicked the horse to make it go faster though he knew it could do no more than it already was. The horse skid to a halt as they reached the front door. Allen slid off, his boots sinking into the mud; then, raced off leaving the weary shaken horse behind.   
With great force, he slammed open the door of the building he had always considered his home. He glanced desperately around as he stepped inside. Though protected from the wind and rain the house was still cold. When he saw the darkened hearth, he understood why.  
"Celena!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the long halls  
The house was lit by a few melted down candle stubs and a lantern sitting in the middle of the front table. Allen grabbed the lantern, cursing himself for agreeing with Celena to let the servants have the day off.  
"Celena!" he cried again, but only his echoes answered. Except for the muffled sound of the storm outside, the house was quiet. Allen's feet pounded against the wooden floor as he ran up the stairs leaving a trail of mud and water behind him. Reaching his sister's room, he flung the door open.   
The air he had been gasping for before stuck in his throat. Sprawled along the wall beneath the room's only window was his sister. He tiptoed into the room as if afraid to disturb her. His eyes locked on to her peaceful pale face. Laying the lantern down on the floor, he knelt beside her.   
Looking down he found blood staining his already drenched uniform. The blood covered the front of Celena's dress and formed a pool around her body. Placing a trembling hand on her chest, he searched for a breath or a heartbeat, but felt nothing. He grabbed hold of her cold hands and saw the red lines along her wrists from which the blood poured. Looking up, he saw his spare sword freshly covered in blood and laying on the windowsill. Beneath the sword lay a note. Pulling it out, Allen gazed over the blood-streaked paper.  
  
Dearest Allen  
Thank you, my dear brother, for always protecting me, but I fear what the others say is true. I am guilty. Though you have told me many times that I am not to blame for the suffering Dilando caused, he is I and I am he. His memories still haunt my mind, and I do not know where he ends and I begin. I'm sorry I can't be the sister you wanted. I love you, but I can not live with what I have done. Goodbye, Brother.  
  
Allen Shezar, Knight Caeli, looking as white as his deceased sister, gathered the lifeless body of Celena Shezar into his arms. Holding her tight, he gently rocked her back and forth, tears silently falling from his hazy eyes.  
"No, Celena," he whispered. "Don't leave. Don't leave me alone again."  



End file.
